Inhalation activatable dispensers for use with aerosol container assemblies of the type described above are well known, their general purpose being to afford proper coordination of the dispensing of a dose of medicament with the inhalation of the patient to allow the maximum proportion of the dose of medicament to be drawn into the patient's bronchial passages. Examples of such dispensers are described in British Patent Specification Nos. 1,269,554, 1,335,378, 1,392,192 and 2,061,116 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,456,644, 3,456,645, 3,456,646, 3,565,070, 3,598,294, 3,814,297, 3,605,738, 3,732,864, 3,636,949, 3,789,843 and 3,187,748.